Pureblood Liaisons
by ElenaLouise13
Summary: An American witch, with a very British name comes to Hogwart's to shake things up a bit. How will the marauder's cope with her new age attitude and bookworm ways?
1. Resiliance

**Chapter One: Resilience**

* * *

_"Look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. This is where my demons hide."_  
_-Imagine Dragons; Demons_

* * *

"Hermione!" Her mother yelled up the stairs. It was New Years Eve, and Hermione was supposed to be dressing for a party, but she had gotten engulfed in her book, and was no where near ready.

"Just a minute, Mama!" Hermione called back. Hermione tore through her closet, quickly settling on an asymmetrical one shoulder dress reminiscent of the togas of ancient Greece. It was silver and flowed like a waterfall down her body.

Despite being on the small side, Hermione was a very good example of a woman. She was sixteen, with a beautiful figure, high cheekbones attributed to her italian blood from her father's side as well as dark thick hair. She attributed her pale flawless skin and beautiful figure to her mother, whose icy blonde hair, and bright grey eyes looked the polar opposite of her exotic daughter.

Hermione looked in the mirror. Her pale face that needed no beauty charms, and hair that even restrained in tight spiral curls still tumbled past her waist. Hermione with practiced moves twirled the dark locks into an intricate up do. Here in England it was taboo for a pureblooded witch to have her hair down, according to the ancient traditions, a witch's hair was the source of her power, and she must take utmost care of it. So unlike New York, where even though the witches had their long hair, they'd realized it was quite a hassle to take care of, and wore their hair down or in ponytails most of the time.

Hermione pinched her cheeks once to induce a redder color in them, and pulled on a pair of low slung black heels, before opening her jewelry chest. She first selected a beautiful necklace dripping with emeralds and fastened that around her neck, before picking the matching hair jewels and affixing them to her hair, with practiced movements she worked the delicately wrought silver through her hair, and stood back to admire her finished product.

Hermione made to walk out her bedroom door before turning on a dime and grabbing a clutch purse in which she stored her wand. Then she walked down the hallway to the parlor in which her mother and little brother were stationed, waiting for her to join them.

"Hermione Dear," Her mother started, "You must make a good impression here, this year is when all the parents begin entering into marriage contracts. I must say you'll be the most stunning girl there, no doubt about it, but looks are not all they take into account. Also, your brother is entering Hogwarts as a first year, He needs to be introduced to the correct sort, if he's any hope of having any friends. All pureblood's here have generally been friends since birth, there are very few exceptions. They don't really move around here like they do in the states," She rattled off, Hermione nodded all the way, agreeing. "But most of all Dear, do have fun," She said, kissing both her children's forehead's. Then she took both her children's hands "Ready?" She asked, when both children nodded, she aparrated them to the party.

When the tugging sensation behind her navel ceased Hermione opened her eyes to a beautiful sight. It was a high ceilinged ballroom with peaks ending in a massive chandelier in the middle of the room. Beneath it, many couples, old and young were dancing to music that seemed to be coming from no where.

"I'm going to go socialize with some of my school friends," Her mother said, her voice gaining back some of her Irish accent, "Take care of your brother, and I want you to dance at least once with every available boy here," Her mother ordered. Walking away to approach a white haired lady, who looked about her mother's own age, they embraced, and Hermione was left alone with her ten year old Brother.

"Leo?" He looked up. "Go introduce yourself to those children, and if all else fails, I'll be on the dance floor, or at the bar, depending on how this goes," She told him, he nodded and set off to introduce himself.  
"Hello," A male voice said from behind her. "I haven't seen you around her before," She twisted around to face a boy with the same white hair as the woman her Mother had walked up to. "Lord Lucius Malfoy," He said smoothly, "And you are?"

"Heiress Hermione Zabini," She introduced herself, just as smoothly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you're acquaintance, Heiress Zabini," He said his hand extending out to try to kiss the back of Hermione's.

"I'm sorry, Lucius," She smirked. "But, I am an American witch, I'm not used to all this pomp and grandeur, my purebloodedness aside, it's still a bit much. I'm just Hermione," She said to the Malfoy heir.

"Oh, Well. Hello Hermione Zabini," He said smiling slightly. "You said you're an American witch, what brings you to Wiltshire?" He asked.

"My mother, my brother, and I moved to London recently." She answered smoothly. "I've been tasked with inserted myself in with the right crowd. My mother is originally from here, she went to Hogwarts," She volunteered the information.

"Well, if you're looking for the right crowd, you've definitely found him. Come party with my friends and I," He said.

He led her through a cleverly hidden door off to the side, and within was a nightclub type atmosphere, young witches and wizards partying like they did in the states, maybe she didn't hate things here so much after all.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

"Not right now, I just want to dance," She said, distracted by the tangle of bodies. If there was one thing that made her feel free, it was dancing.

"Please, at least meet my friends first." He said, his gray eyes pleading with her.

Hermione let herself be led into an area off to the side where five or six people rested drinking and breathing heavily, as if they'd just exited the dance floor.

"This is Hermione," Lucius introduced her. "Well, technically, she's Heiress Zabini, but she's asked us to just call her Hermione," He ended with a sarcastic tone and playful smirk.

"Hi, Hermione," The girl closest to her greeted her. She was a small girl, though not quite as small as Hermione. "My name is Narcissa. Well, technically Narcissa Black, My older sister Bella," She motioned to the girl beside her "Is Heiress Black, I'm just the spare, and I see you've met Lucius," She said. Her eyes held that sort of light that a mother's would hold, she loved him, but it wasn't a romantic sort of love.

"Hello Narcissa," Hermione said shyly. Surveying the three girls who sat on the couches, and the three boys, if you included Lucius that were with them. "These are the Lestrange brother's, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. These are Narcissa's sisters, Andromeda and, like Cissy said, her older sister Bellatrix."

Hermione surveyed them. Bellatrix and Rodolphus seemed to be older than her, and Andromeda and Rabastan younger. So they must all be either paired together already, or they would be soon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Hermione said, "But I have to get out on the dance floor. I promised my mother I'd dance with every available boy here," Hermione smiled before turning to dash onto the dance floor.

She wove into the crowd, she tried to place herself in the middle, because that was where the best dancers always were. She closed her eyes and got lost in the beat of the song, the pulsating lights, and the feeling of euphoria it gave her.

She opened her eyes when she felt someone touch her. She turned around to face a boy. He wasn't like every other boy who tried to dance, this boy could dance. They played a game of back and forth for a few minutes, each trying to outdo the other, and as they danced, weaving through the difficult melody of the song, the crowd parted and the partiers stopped dancing to watch the two dance.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She responded, trying to lose her thoughts in the beat of the music.

"I would, you know," He said, peering down at her. He struck her as familiar. She'd seen him some where before.

"What's your name?" She countered.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black II" He shouted it a little so she could hear him over the music.

"That's good to know," She responded coyly.

"You have a weird accent, where're you from?" He asked.

"Here and there," She answered, finally turning around to leave, she'd had enough of dancing around him, quite literally.

"At least tell me your name!" He yelled after her as she melded into the crowd, slipping out into the private room Lucius and his crew were in.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Narcissa came up to stand next to Hermione, clinging to her elbow. "We could all saw you, that was amazing. You gave Sirius a run for his money, and he's the best dancer here," She said, her doe eyes wide.

"I used to dance in underground clubs in New York. I was involved in the underground dance battles in the muggle world," Hermione told her.

"That's awesome!" Narcissa exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah," Hermione said distractedly.

* * *

This fic is based mostly on a dream I had. It currently has very little plot and after the upcoming six or so chapters I'll most likely end it.


	2. Audacity

**Chapter two: Audacity**

* * *

_"I'm not much of a poet, but someone once told me to seize the moment and not squander it."_  
_-Eminem ft. Rihanna: Monsters_

* * *

Hermione's feet were aching, and her nerves worn thin. As her mother had instructed she'd danced with every single eligible pureblood here, young or old, ugly or handsome, rich or poor, she'd danced with all of them, made polite conversation, and now she was drinking some bright pink liquid that was smoking slightly. She'd deserved it, putting up with all those pompous english prats.

"So we meet again," The voice of Sirius Black said from her right.

"Do me a favor, and fuck off. I'm not in the mood," She said grumpily. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with another boy as long as she lived.

"Aw, that's no way to talk, love," He said, smirking as he drank down a glass of firewhiskey straight.

"I'll talk however I damn well please 'Lord Sirius Orion Black II', shut up and leave me alone," She said dryly, not taking her eyes off her drink.

"Well at least you remembered my name, that's a start," He said in that irritating way of his. "Now all I need is your name,"

Hermione ignored him, and all his attempts to talk to her. It wasn't until she'd just finished the last dregs of her drink that something caught her attention. A girl, about Hermione's own age emerged from the crowd, and without paying Hermione any mind, proceeded to plop herself in Sirius' lap and purr something in his ear, her ridiculously long fingernails raking up and down his shirt. "Hey bitch," Hermione said, snapping her finger's in front of the bimbo's face.

"Get you're own bloke, you American freak," The ugly little skank snarled.

"How about you hop off his dick, you whore, and go clean all that paint off your face, this is a gala, not clown school," Hermione noticed the crowd around her stilling, watching the exchange between the Zabini Heiress, and the girl.

"Oh, and by the way Lord Black, I'm Heiress Zabini, It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Hermione said.

Sirius rose from the stool he had been perched on for the last twenty minutes, and the bimbo tumbled off his lap, falling on her face. "That's good to know," He msaid, grabbing his fresh glass of firewhiskey and exiting into the crowd, leaving a confused Hermione Zabini floundering.

* * *

It was three days after the gala, and Hermione was about to take her brother to the muggle ice cream parlor around the corner.

Living New York, Hermione had been around a lot of muggles, and she was a lot more acclimated to them than her British cousins. Especially since they segregated themselves away from Muggles in their own separate magical communities. Where in America witches and wizards lived alongside muggles.

"Come on Leo! Or I'll leave you behind," Hermione said, halfway out the door. She was wearing muggle jeans, chuck taylors, and a ripped band tee. Her hair up in a french braid, just in case there were any magical folk around.

"I'm coming," Hermione stayed just inside the wards. Her house, Number 9 Grimmauld Place, was invisible to muggles, and as long as Hermione stayed within the wards, so was she. Once she came off the front steps, she was visible to muggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up!" She called. She looked to her left, and instead of four sets of steps to her right, there were now five. "That's weird," she muttered to herself.

"I'm ready Mione," Leo said, panting breathlessly as he had ran full tilt down the stairs.

Hermione locked the door, and turned to leave when a white and black blur flew past her. She skittered back a few steps, pulling Leo behind her and drawing her wand. She heard the laugh of a young boy, and said boy now sat perched on his broom, not five feet from her. "Oh, you're a witch," He said wrinkling his nose, "Why're you wearing that?" He asked.

"None of your business, young man," Hermione admonished. "Why would you fly your broom so close to us? That's dangerous," Hermione asked the boy, who looked remarkably familar.

"Mother says that I'm allowed as long as I'm terrorizing muggles," The boy mumbled quietly.

"That's dangerous, they'll haul you off to azkaban for acting foolish like that," Hermione said. "What's your name, and where's your mother?"

"My name's, Regulus, Regulus Black, and My Mum's in our house. We live in number 15," He said dryly, as if it were the most commonly known fact in the world.

"Well, you'd better be getting home then Regulus. You're mother will be missing you," Hermione said softly.

"Naw, Mum's on a rant, she's having a go at Sirius, I'm not going home til after dark when she's yelling," Regulus said.

"Well then," Hermione paused, thinking. She had enough muggle money, "Would you like to go get some ice cream with My brother and I?" She asked. The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"But you'll have to be at least cordial to the muggles, they run the shop and make the ice cream, think how hard that must me to make ice cream without magic!" Hermione exclaimed, as the young boy's widened. It had never occurred to Regulus that muggles might have hard lives, they didn't have magic after all.

"I'd like that, thank you," He said. "What's your name?" He asked Leo.

"My name's Leo Zabini. That's my sister, Heiress Hermione Zabini, but she likes it better when people just call her plain Hermione," Leo explained.

"Hello Hermione," Regulus said, smiling up at her. He couldn't have been more than nine or ten.

"Hello Regulus," Hermione smiled warmly at the boy. "Let's go get some ice cream. Hermione stashed Regulus' broom just inside her front door, after promising the boy he and Leo could fly after they'd had their ice cream. She set off down the sidewalk with Regulus at her right and Leo at her left.

They made their way to the muggle ice cream shop, Regulus' amazement growing at every step they took. Every once in a while Hermione answered his questions, and pointed out certain things, like cars and street lamps. She gave him a basic principle of how they ran, much to Regulus' growing awe.

When they reached the ice cream parlor Leo ordered for himself and Regulus chocolate fudge sundae's with brownies. Hermione ordered lemon ice, a favorite of hers.

They sat at a picnic table outside the shop, enjoying the late summer sun. They laughed and talked and as the sun sunk lower in the sky Hermione decided it was time for the two boys to go home.

"Hermione, do you think you could come meet my mum?" Regulus asked, his eyes pleading.

"I'm sure I could," Hermione answered, retrieving Regulus' broom from her foyer, and changing into proper witch's robes. "Let's go," She sent Leo inside, and walked with Regulus to number 13.

"If she's still on a rant, she might not be very fun to be around, but she's a right when she's settled down," Regulus said matter-of-factly.

"That's all right Regulus, I'd love to meet your mother," Hermione smiled encouragingly.

"Okay," He reached up to turn the doorknob, and Hermione could almost see him viasably regretting it as soon as the door swung open. There was a loud crash. "YOU LOUSY, NO GOOD, PERVERSION OF MY FLESH, DISGRACE TO THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS, DO- NOT- WALK- AWAY- FROM- ME! SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Each work was punctuated by another crash. Hermione took a deep breath and entered behind Regulus. The door slammed shut behind them with a loud bang.

"Regulus, you're home, and you've brought company," A man who she assumed was his father said, entering from a hallway to the left. "Walburga!" The man shouted. "For Merlin's sake woman! Walburga!" He yelled again.

"Orion, What is it?" The woman stopped her shouting and crashing long enough for the man, presumably Orion to answer her.

"We have company, Dear," Orion said, motioning to Hermione. A woman, tall, and statuesque, with black hair piled atop her head appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, Regulus dear, you've brought home a friend. I've wondered where you get off to during the day," She cooed, crossing the length of the hallway in a few strides. "Lady Walburga Black," She purred. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," She cut off, not knowing her name.

"Heiress Hermione Zabini," Hermione said, extending her head in proper greeting to the Lady Black.  
"You're an American Witch," She observed shrewdly, "What brings you to London?"

"Family troubles brought me here. My mother is Eileen Zabini née Prince, I'm sure you're familiar with her work in potions?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, of course, I've met Lady Zabini before, at the Gala a few days ago, if I recall correctly," Walburga obviously doubted that Hermione was a product of the fair haired icy Eileen Zabini.

"After my father died, My mother, Heir Zabini, and I moved back to England, so my brother enroll at Hogwarts. I'll be attending this year, so as to finished out my last two years," Hermione told the intimidating Lady Black.

"Oh, you poor thing," Lady Black cooed. "Do come in, I haven't had a caller in quite a while. Tea, Dear?" Lady Black asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione said, letting Walburga lead her into a lavishly furnished drawing room.

Walburga summoned a house elf and they were promptly served tea and biscuits. "So, how are you liking London so far?"

"Very well, despite certain circumstances," Hermione left her statement open so as to pique Walburga's curiousity.

"What sort?" She asked, just as Hermione had intended her to.

"Well, this morning, as I was getting ready to take Heir Zabini to an ice cream Parlor, to celebrate his eleventh birthday. But no sooner had I stepped out my own front door, then I was attacked by a flying wizard on a broom. It seems little Regulus had mistook us for a pair of common muggles, though I suppose in my state of dress, that was understandable. But as soon as I had drawn my wand," Hermione chuckled lightly.

"He backed off, and so he says in this most amazed voice 'Oh, you're a witch,'" Hermione chucked again.  
"And it was the absolutely most entertaining thing that's happened to me thus far. I thought it was some sort of muggle device or some other nonsense, and it's just Regulus!" Hermione laughed, as though it were the funniest thing to every happen to her.

Throughout her whole speech, Walburga had shifted in her seat uncomfortably. If she hadn't seen the direction the young Heiress was taking before, she certainly did now.

"See, I was under this ridiculous impression. Now, bear with me," she said laughing a bit more, "that you folk here were more civilized than those in the states, but then I get here, and it turns you aren't. That you send children no older than eleven,and wandless mind you. You send them out to attack muggles," Hermione's face grew serious, and she no longer laughed.

"Which of course I quickly admonished Regulus for his cruel behavior, which could've landed your son in a cell in Askaban Prison, and then I promptly bought him ice cream," Hermione pursed her lips.

"I-" Lady Black started, then Hermione put up her hand to stop her.

"There's no need to punish Regulus for your own oversight, Lady Black. I've just come to point out, that as a member of the magical community, we go not condone such behavior," Hermione folded her hands in her lap

"I've also another thing which I've been meaning to speak to you about. It seems three days ago, I was aquatinted with a Lord Sirius Orion Black II. Now, as far as Heir Sirius, I've come to make a deal with you," Hermione paused just long enough to peak Walburga's curiosity, and her husband listening from the doorway.

"As Heiress of House Zabini, I'd like to request to court the Heir of House Black," Walburga began to protest, "I know what I'm getting into," Hermione's smile was wickedly wide at this point.

* * *

So thoughts?


	3. Proficiency

**Chapter Three: Proficiency**

* * *

_"Open up your gates, because I can't wait to see the light. Right here is where I want to stay."_  
_Bruno Mars; Locked out of Heaven_

* * *

"I accept your offer Heiress Zabini," Orion Black said before Walburga was finished floundering. It was the word of a wizard, and his wife couldn't refute it, no matter her status as Lady Black.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Lord Black," Hermione said, shaking the man's hand, effectively sealing the contract. "Now, where can I find Sirius? I'm bored, and I'd like some intellectually stimulating conversation," Hermione said.

"I like you," He said smiling and shaking his head as he chuckled. "Up the stairs, third door on the left."

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the stair two at a time. Instead of knocking she just barged in.

"Get out, you crazy old barmy bat!" Sirius yelled from his bed, not even bothering to look up.

"Is that any way to speak you your savior, Sirius Orion Black II?" Hermione chuckled, leaning against the doorframe.

Sirius shot bolt upright, and stared in amazement at the witch standing in his doorway. Hair up in an intricate up do and silver ornaments which alighted her head in a halo like glow from the lights in the hallway. Her black witch's robes fluttering. "Why are you here?" He asked, gaping slightly.

"Saving your ass. Get up! We're leaving. You're so lucky your father likes me," Hermione snapped at Sirius.

"Okay," He said, pulling a shirt over his head, and grabbing his wand, and a pair of shoes. "Where're we going?" He asked.

"You don't know, do ya?" She responded vaguely, leading him out the door and five houses over. "This is my house, my mom is going to love you," She turned around and combed through his hair with her fingers, making him look more presentable. "She's really laid back, not into all that blood supremacy shit your parents are into. I just formally asked your father's permission to court you. Act cool, I'll tell her," She finished as she opened the door.

"Tinky!" She called, summoning their sweet house elf. "Can you get Heir Black some of your pie, please? I need to go change out of these dreadful robes," She finished. Tinky just nodded her head, and led Sirius into the kitchen.

Hermione ran up the stairs, into her room, and put her clothes from earlier back on. They were much more comfortable anyway. She let her hair down and braided it carefully down her back, making sure it was proper. Her braid was long and thick and it bumped the backs of her legs when she walked, but she loved her hair more than anything.

She made her way back downstairs, and into the kitchen. Tinky was busy trying to force Sirius to eat something "Young Master be's too thin, you's need to eat pie, it'll put meat on your bones," Tinky said, pushing a plate of apple pie across the counter.

"I'll have a piece of that Tinky, with whipped cream, please." Hermione smiled at her sweet elf. She was unlike any elf Hermione had ever met, and she loved her so.

She took a seat on the stool across from Sirius, and he watched her carefully, as though he'd never seen a witch in muggle jeans before. "So, what'd you do that for?" He asked.

"I met your charming little brother earlier today, when he attacked Heir Zabini and I on our way out our front door. He thought he were muggles," Hermione paused.

"No wonder. Have you looked at yourself?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I have, thank you very much," Hermione snipped. "So I took the liberty to inform your dear mother that Regulus' behavior was unacceptable. By the time i got done chewing Walburga out, and reducing her dumbstruck, your father was so ridiculously entertained. And of course, as soon as I asked to court you, he agreed, quite readily in fact," Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

Her voice lowered in pitch slightly. "I heard-" She cut off, her eyes squeezing shut, "that foul woman yelling at you, and it unnerved me. I don't like bullies," Hermione finished, breathing through her nose, so as not to alight her quick temper.

"Mistress asks Tinky for pie?" Tinky said, popping up with a plate of apple pie smothered in whipped cream.

"Thank you Tinky," She smiled warmly at the house else. "Sirius?" Hermione's eyebrows rose as she addressed him, "Just eat the damned pie, she's not doing to give up. She's a persistent one,"  
"Sure, uh, thanks Tinky, I'm sure it's good pie," He said.

The two of them ate in silence, while Tinky the house elf stirred a large pot of pasta, whistling The Devil Went Down to Georgia.

As Tinky whistle began to weave through the intricate violin notes, Hermione began to hum it as well. Sirius watched, enraptured at the two of them. A witch and a house elf, wove through the difficult sounding piece. Finally as the song boiled to an end, three heads snapped to the left, to see Eileen Zabini in the doorway clapping.

"Beautiful job girls," She commended. "Who's our guest?" She asked, eyeing Sirius unexpectedly.

"This is Sirius, I met him at the Gala the other day. Leo and I were quite literally assaulted by his younger brother Regulus on our way to Wixey's to get ice cream. So I invited Regulus out for ice cream. When I took him home, I met his charming mother,"

Hermione's nose crinkled with distaste, "and I informed her the error of her ways, after she'd just finished acting quite atrociously. In blatant disrespect for House Zabini, by the way. And by the time I'd finished verbally sparring with the woman, she was so thoroughly dumbstruck that her husband had to accept my offer, on behalf of House Zabini to court Heir Black," Hermione finished breathless.

"I see," Her mother said, raising one aristocratic eyebrow. "And what say you, Heir Black?" She asked, baiting the boy. Hermione bit her tongue, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"It is an honor, of the utmost," Sirius' eyes darkened, as he stood to his full height. "To be in the presence of what surely is the two very finest examples of all of Wizardkind. The Noble and Most Ancient House Black is honored to be entertained by House Zabini," He finished smoothly.

Eileen's face broke into a triumphant smile, "I like you," She said informally, sitting down to snag a bite of apple pie off Hermione's plate. "So what did Walburga do that incited your rage, Hermione?" She asked, curious.

"Well, first of all, she had her son Muggle baiting, which he could've been thrown in Askaban for. Secondly; the things that she screamed, upon my entrance into her home, though not at me. They made my heart clench. I spoke to the woman, pointing our where she had erred from her path as a good mother, and one thing led to another, and now I'm practically engaged," Hermione chuckled darkly.

"Tinky!" Her brother called from the kitchen door. "When's dinner going to be done, I'm starving!" Leo took a seat at the stool to the left of his mother.

"Young Master must wait. Tinky knows that young master has sneaked chocolate from Tinky's kitchen," The young elf said, tapping the boy on the rump gently with a wooden spoon, "Dinner's not being done just yet," she finished looking at her Mistress for approval.

"You handled that well Tinky," Eileen said, surveying Tinky's progress with dinner.

"Tinky thanks Mistress for her praises," The young elf said, basking in the praises her mistress gave her.  
"So, Sirius, What year are you at Hogwarts?" Hermione's mother asked.

"I'm going into sixth year," Sirius said, smiling fondly as though remembering something happy.

"What house are you in?" She asked him. "Hermione's not familiar with the House system, you might want to explain it to her," Her mother said, smiling broadly.

"Well, uh," He paused, before launching into his exclamation. "There's four houses, you see. And at the beginning of our first year we're sorted by the sorting hat. It's this enchanted hat that looks into your head, it takes into account all your best attributes and sorts you into a house according to that. The four houses each have different traits attached to them. They're named after the four founders of Hogwarts; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor," He stopped talking.

"Well, go on. Tell her about the houses," Her mother urged.

"Well, uh, Ravenclaw, she wanted those sharpest of wit, and she took the only the smartest witches and wizard's. Godric Gryffindor, he took those who were courageous and brave. Salazar Slytherin, he took those who were cunning, and above all they had to be purebloods, and Helga Hufflepuff, she took all the rest. She particularly attracts those who are nice and kind though," He finished, looking to Hermione's mother for her approval. She nodded.

"So what house were you in, Mama?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Slytherin," her mother answered, "Where do you think you got your sneakiness from, Missy?" She smirked. "Your father was a Ravenclaw, so I imagine you could end up anywhere. Though if I were a betting woman, I'd have to wager Gryffindor for you, Hermione. You're practically the poster child for Gryffindor," Her mother smiled.

"What house are you in, Sirius?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm in Gryffindor, which is where nearly all the problems with my family arise, I come from a family that has historically been sorted into Slytherin," Sirius said.

"Oh, I see. Is that, like, a thing? Just because your family was sorted into a house, that means you have to as well? That's stupid. If you're supposed to be sorted according to your personal traits, that makes absolutely no sense," Hermione said, puzzled.

"That's very astute of you, my little flower," Her mother said smiling down at her confused daughter. "That's just it, no one takes that into account when their children are sorted, they just remember their rivalries with other houses, and they can't see past their own prejudices to see that their children are happy where they've been placed," Eileen said sadly.

"So what is Hogwart's like? I'm going to be finishing out my last two years there," Hermione leaned forward to rest her chin on the palm of her hand.

"It's the very best place in the world, we learn all sorts of subjects, which are all interesting enough on their own. But there's so much more than that. I have three best friends. Pr-, Uh, James, Remus, and Peter. We get into so much mischief. We call ourselves the marauder's. We're kind of, a band of friends. The Gryffindor common room is amazing," He said, his eyes alighting with excitement as he explained to her all things Hogwarts. And for once, Hermione was content to listen. Sirius wasn't boring, or stuck up. He was just a normal guy, and that was how Hermione liked it.

* * *

Thoughts? I like it so far.


	4. Smitten

**Chapter Four: Smitten**

* * *

_ "You wake up, put make up on, stare in the mirror. But it's clear you can't face what's wrong. No need to fix what God already put his paintbrush on. Your room mate yelling "why you gotta take so long?" What it's like to have a crooked smile." _  
_-J Cole; Crooked Smile_

* * *

Sirius spent the vast majority of his summer inside number 9 Grimmauld Place. Eventually even Regulus joined him there. Regulus and Leo became the best of friends, and Hermione was comforted that Leo would at least have one good friend.

She and Sirius hung out in the Library most days, though sometimes, Hermione was obligated to take Regulus and Leo to go get some more ice cream. This was mostly because Regulus wanted to learn more about muggles. They fascinated him.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked. Looking up from his book for the first time that day. "Are we actually courting?" It was a question that had bothered him for some time, but he was almost afraid to know the answer.

"I suppose we are," Hermione folded her legs beneath her, a deep in thought look on her face. "I mean, if you want to. I'm not going to push," She said, returning to the thick volume in her hands.

"I'd like that," He said quietly, Hermione wasn't sure if he meant for her to hear that, so she kept her eyes trained on her book, even though her heart was beating loudly in her ears. "You're not like other girls I've met, you're different somehow," He finished just as quietly.

Hermione smiled behind her book, her spirits soaring. "Sirius," Hermione said. "You wanna go get some pizza with me?" Hermione set her book aside, springing up to look at him.

"I don't know what that is, but sure," He said, smiling a little. A genuine smile for once.

"Sounds like a plan," She said. Hermione told Tinky that they'd be missing lunch today, and they set out to Gino's Pizza (a/n: not sure if they have those in London, but they're good here.) and ordered a meat lover's pizza, and two cokes.

"So, what is pizza?" Sirius asked, watching around them in amazement.

"It's a big circular thing, composed of a big crust, usually brushed in butter or garlic, tomato sauce, cheese, and whatever toppings you want. In this case it's all meat. I got pepperoni, sausage, and bacon," She explained.

"It sounds like some kind of breakfast food, since it has sausage and bacon," Sirius looked slightly puzzled. He reminded Hermione of a dog, he had this quizzical look on his face, and his head tilted slightly.

"You'll see," Hermione said, as the waiter brought the pizza out to them. Hermione took one piece for herself, and put another on Sirius' plate. He waited patiently for her to take a bite, so he knew how to eat it.

"You eat it like this, Sirius," She grabbed the piece of pizza and took a bite off the small end. Sirius followed suit. Taking a much bigger bite. "Be careful, it's hot!" Hermione warned him, just a little too late.  
His cheeks flushed red as he drank some of his coke to assuage the burning in his mouth.

"That's hot, but really good," He chuckled a little.

"Now, do you still think it's a breakfast food?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's different somehow." Sirius said, quickly devouring his first piece and moving on to the second.

Hermione moved at a slower pace, dipping her pizza in ranch sauce, and watching Sirius.

"Why do you watch me so much?" Sirius asked her between bites.

"You're interesting to me," Hermione answered. "I like watching you."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Have you ever been to a muggle mall?" She asked Sirius.

"No, I haven't seen a lot of muggle things," Sirius replied.

"When we're done eating, did you want to go to the mall with me? There's something I need to pick up," Hermione told him.

They finished the pizza, and Hermione and Sirius set off down the sidewalk to the mall. Half way there, Hermione, who had been observing Sirius the whole time, crossed the distance between them on the sidewalk, and grasped his hand. Sirius stiffened for a moment, but then he laced his fingers within hers.

They walked into the mall, and Hermione knew the crowds of muggles were probably overwhelming for him. So she led them directly to a bookshop she needed to pick up a book at.

"Hey Hermione," The boy across the counter greeted her.

"Hey David, I'm here to pick up those books you were holding for me," Hermione said.

"Sure," He said, grinning. Hermione could feel Sirius' hand tighten slightly around hers, Hermione didn't have to look at him to know he was pissed off.

"David, this is my fiancé Sirius," Hermione introduced the two.

"I gathered that Hermione, I know you were telling me about him last time you were in. I have to say, he's everything you said, he was and more," David's eyes raked up and down Sirius.

It took Sirius all of three seconds to understand that the boy wasn't being friendly because he liked Hermione. David was just being friendly. His grip on Hermione's hand loosened considerable. "Nice to meet you David," Sirius said politely. "Can't say as I've heard anything about you, so I can't say the same," Sirius squeezed Hermione's hand once more, before telling her "I'm going to go look at some books, I'll be right back."

"Oh, jesus, this could take hours," Hermione chuckled, "Hold those books for me a little while longer, I'm going to go check out the stacks," Hermione told David.

"All right, I'll be here," David said.

Hermione was busy pouring over the stacks when Sirius came up behind her. "You're telling your friends I'm your fiancé now?" He said in a teasing tone.

"It's pretty much the truth, isn't it? Courting is generally a prelude to becoming affianced, and then married," Hermione shrugged as though it were a commonly known fact.

"So, is that the plan? We're going to get married eventually?" Sirius asked her.

"We'll do whatever you want to do, Sirius," Hermione said patiently, still scanning titles.

"We haven't even kissed yet," He said, so quietly that Hermione nearly missed it.

"Can I take you someplace? Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked.

"I've heard of it, but I've never been there," Hermione responded, looking up from the books to watch Sirius, as she was so fond of doing. His eyes were alight with what to Hermione looked like happiness. "Let's go then,"

Hermione purchased her books with muggle money, and after ducking into a bathroom, to make sure her hair was presentable. The long sundress she had on was proper attire as far as most magical folk were concerned, but after Hermione fixed her hair, they were off.

Sirius led her through the streets of London, to a dingy looking pub. No one really paid them any mind as they entered. They came to a brick wall, Sirius pulled his wand out of his boot. Hermione realized this was the first time she'd ever seen Sirius with his wand. He quickly tapped out a pattern on the bricks, and bent to replace his wand back in his boot. The bricks rolled back to reveal an amazing sight.

Diagon Alley was bustling that day, it wasn't quite three in the afternoon on a sunday, and the Alley was filled with witches and wizards. There were shops bursting with wares, and witches and wizards peddling their own items on the edges of the street.

Sirius led Hermione into the fray. This was something they didn't have in the States. It was bustling, and loud, but it was wonderful to her.

"This is my favorite shop," Sirius said, stopping in from of a quiddich shop. "I'm a chaser on the Gryffindor quiddich team," He said with a note of pride in his voice.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him, when he nodded she continued, "I've never flown on a broom before."  
"Today's a good day to try," He said, leading her into the shop.

* * *

It felt as though they'd been in Diagon Alley for just a few minutes, but in reality it'd been hours. Sirius and Hermione had been to nearly every shop in the alley, picking a few things up here and there.

Sirius dutifully carried a few bags, from where Hermione had splurged a little. She'd bought some sweets at Honeyduke's, and couldn't resist buying a new dress at Madame Malkin's, which of course led to her buying a matching clutch, a new pair of shoes, and some jewelry. Hermione was totally in her element and literally glowing with happiness. Sirius loved to just look at her.

"Look, Sirius! It's a bookstore!" She said, laughing freely.

"I know Hermione," He chuckled a little.

"Let's go in," She said, tugging him along by the hand.

"Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, Can I help you with anything?" A man asked.

"Yes, I'd like one copy of everything!" Hermione said, smiling brightly.

"Hermione," Sirius chuckled. "Don't empty the man's inventory on the first day. We can always come back tomorrow."

"Okay," She pouted. "I'll just buy a couple dozen," She said, laughing.

"You've got an entirely fully stocked library, Hermione," Sirius shook his head at the bookworm's antics. "Please just buy a few, love. My arms are aching already,"

"I'll carry them then, you baby," Hermione said playfully, turning her attention to the stacks.

Hermione poured through the stacks, shed clutched four novels in her hands, three potions books for her mother. Hermione was positive her mother didn't already have those in her collection. She picked up an interesting book entitled 'Hogwarts a History', she was intrigued by the castle that she would soon call home.

Hermione heaved the eight heavy books into the counter. "That'll be-" The cashier was cut off.

"Free," Lucius said from the doorway. "Put it on the Malfoy tab," Lucius grinned in that way of his.

"Hello Lucius," Hermione greeted him. "It's been a while," Hermione saw Sirius' face out of the corner of her eye, and it wasn't a happy face.

"Hermione!" Narcissa half way shrieked, appearing behind Lucius, grinning so widely Hermione was afraid the witch's face would crack.

"Hey Cissy," Hermione smiled hugging the witch.

"I've missed you so much Hermione, I haven't hear anything from you since the gala," Narcissa then noticed Sirius' presence. "Oh, Hello Cousin, how are you?" She asked.

"I've been well," He said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. "Particularly better since Hermione and I began courting," Sirius said, clearly warning Lucius to stay away.

"Yes. It's true," Hermione said, her cheeks coloring slightly. Narcissa looked so excited that she was fit to burst.

"That's so, so, so, awesome!" The tiny witch exclaimed, punctuating each word with a little hop. She looked so excited.

"I forgot to ask when I saw you last, what are your year's and houses at Hogwarts? Hermione asked the two.

"Lucius and I are sixth year Slytherin's, Bella and Rodolphus are seventh year Slytherin's, and Rabastan is a fifth year Slytherin. Andromeda is in fifth year too, but she's a Ravenclaw," Cissy said all in one big rush, it seems she doesn't like to breathe when she talks.

"That's awesome," Hermione said. "My mother was in Slytherin, and my father in Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"Oh, where do you think you'll end up?" Cissy asked.

"I have a feeling I'll probably end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, we'll still be your friends, won't we Lucius?" Cissy said, elbowing the imposing Heir Malfoy.

"Of course we will," He said, "It doesn't matter what house you're in, you're always welcome at the Manor," Lucius said with sincerity.

"Thank you both, I'll see you sometime soon. Maybe I can come to tea with you and Andy sometime, Cissy?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"Definitely, I'll send you an owl," She smiled with sheer delight.

"All right, we must be going home, My mother must wonder where we've gotten off to, we've been out for _hours_," Hermione said, stressing the word.

"That's fine, I'll see you later, Hermione!" Cissy said.

"Bye," Hermione waved as she and Sirius walked away.

It wasn't until they were on the streets of Muggle London that Sirius spoke again, "I've never seen Narcissa that excited in my life, sure she's always bounced around like a bloody doxy, but I've never seen her like that!"

"I met Cissy, Bella, and Andy at the gala where I met you. Well, actually I met Lucius first, and then he introduced me to the other five. Including Rodolphus and Rabastan, whom I don't really know well. I mostly spoke to Lucius, Cissy, and Andy," Hermione said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Well, it's good that you're making friends, but I need you to do me a favor. Please don't ever go around Lucius by yourself. I don't trust him. His family, their a real piece of work, they're a lot like mine, but worse. They're very vocal about their beliefs, but they have enough money to keep the Aurors away," Sirius explained to her. "I just don't want you getting hurt," He finished.

Hermione looked deep into Sirius' eyes, "I promise I won't. I know about the Malfoy's, my mother explained to me about Abraxus before we even went there. It seems that Abraxus and my father had some troubles back at Hogwart's. He's the reason my father became an Auror."

Sirius seemed immediately relieved by Hermione's declaration. "I was just making sure."

"It's okay Sirius. I at least have a little bit of sense in this mind of mine," Hermione said, taking his hand again and leading them back to number 9.

"Did you want to see what Tinky made for Dinner?" She asked him.

"Sure, why not? Tinky might even let me have some more pie!" He exclaimed. Sirius had seen the error of his ways, and now ate as much pie as Tinky would let him have.

They walked in hand in hand, happy for once.

* * *

Thoughts so far?


End file.
